poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot's Adventures Of TRON LEGACY
'' Team Robot's Adventure's Of Tron Legacy ''is an upcoming crossover created by TMNTHedgehog5 Plot In 1989, Kevin Flynn, software engineer and the CEO of ENCOM International, disappears. Twenty years later, his son Sam, now ENCOM's primary shareholder, takes little interest in the company beyond playing an annual trick on its board of directors.Alan Bradley, an ENCOM executive and friend to Sam's father, asks Sam to investigate a strange message originating from Flynn's shuttered video arcade. Sam discovers a large computer in a hidden basement, which suddenly teleports him to the Grid, a virtual reality created by his father. He is quickly captured and sent to "the Games", where he is forced to fight a masked program named Rinzler. When Sam is injured and begins bleeding, Rinzler realizes that Sam is a human "User" and takes him before CLU, the Grid's ruling Program who resembles a younger Kevin Flynn. CLU nearly kills Sam in a Light Cycle match, but Sam is rescued by Quorra, an "apprentice" of Flynn, who conveys him to his father outside CLU's territory.Flynn reveals to Sam that he had been working to create a "perfect" computer system and had appointed CLU and Tron (a security program created by Alan) its co-creators. During this construction, the trio discovered a species of naturally-occurring "isomorphic algorithms" (ISOs) not conceived by Flynn, bearing the potential to resolve various mysteries in science, religion, and medicine. CLU, considering them an aberration, betrayed Flynn, seemingly killed Tron, and destroyed the ISOs. Meanwhile, the "I/O portal" permitting travel between the two worlds had closed, leaving Flynn trapped inside the system. Now that CLU had gained complete control, he caused the message to be sent to Alan in order to lure Sam onto the Grid and open the portal for a limited time. As Flynn's "identity disc" is the master key to the Grid and the only way to go through the portal, CLU expects Sam to bring Flynn to the portal so that he may take Flynn's disc and go through the portal himself to impose his idea of perfection on the human world.Against his father's wishes, Sam returns to CLU's territory to find Zuse, a program who can provide safe passage to the I/O portal. At the End of Line Club, its owner Castor reveals himself to be Zuse, then betrays Sam to CLU's guards. In the resulting fight, Flynn rescues his son, Quorra is injured, and Zuse gains possession of Flynn's disc. Zuse attempts to bargain with CLU for the disc, but CLU simply takes the disc and destroys the club along with Zuse. Flynn and Sam stow away aboard a "solar sailer" transport program, where Flynn restores Quorra and reveals her to be the last surviving ISO. The transport stops inside a warship where Quorra is captured by Rinzler, whom Flynn recognizes as Tron, reprogrammed by CLU. Sam reclaims Flynn's disc and rescues Quorra, while Flynn takes control of a Light Fighter on the flight deck. CLU, Rinzler, and several guards pursue the trio in Light Jets. Upon making eye contact with Flynn, Rinzler remembers his past and collides with CLU's Light Jet, but CLU uses Tron's spare baton to escape while Tron falls into the Sea of Simulation below. CLU confronts the others at the I/O portal, where Flynn reintegrates with his digital duplicate, apparently destroying CLU along with himself. Quorra, having traded discs with Flynn, gives Flynn's disc to Sam and they escape together to the real world. In Flynn's arcade, Sambacks up and deactivates the system. He then finds a waiting Alan and tells him he plans to retake control of ENCOM, naming Alan chairman of the board. He departs on his motorcycle with Quorra. Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Mario & Luigi *Crash, Coco, Crunch & Aku Aku *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), Spike, The CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadence *SpongeBob & Patrick *Finn & Jake *Sam & Max *Rigby & Mordecai *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Sora, Riku, Donald & Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Jenny *Meloetta *Cat & Dog *Kirby & Meta Knight *Huey, Dewey & Louie (Teenagers) *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Micaiah & Tigerman *Gumball, Darwin & Anais *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon Other Heroes *Thomas, Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, The Logging Locos & The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) *Blythe Baxter, Zoe, Pepper, Minka, Sunil, Vinnie, Penny Ling and Russell *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope and Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Ronald McDonald and his friends *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *Chris, Danny, Beth, Wallow *Lazlo, Raj & Clam *Sonic, Tails & Knuckles *Shadow, Rouge & Omega *Amy & Cream *Espio, Charmy & Vector *Silver & Blaze Main Cast *Kevin Flynn / Clu *Sam Flynn *Quorra *Alan Bradley *Castor/Zuse *Jarvis *Gem *Shaddix *Rinzler *Richard Mackey *Edward Dillinger Trivia * This movie was also a world in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Category:TMNTSubspace12